Un Despertar de Locos
by sakuratrc
Summary: Sakura despierta de un modo muy poco común, todo es un caos y ella no tiene idea de lo que pasa. Lo que esta viviendo parece una pesadilla vuelta realidad. AU


**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
LA HISTORIA ® SAKURA_TRC  
**

**UN DESPERTAR DE LOCOS**

Despertó extrañada de que su cama se moviera, abrió los ojos y todo a su alrededor se movía. Al principio pensó que era por haberse levantado tan rápidamente, pero momentos después comprendió lo que sucedía. Un temblor hacía que su cama se meciera como si de una cuna se tratara. En cuanto se dio cuenta de la gravedad del asunto, se puso una bata y se calzo con unos zapatos tenis.

Salió tan rápido de su apartamento como pudo, el edificio se estremecía de tal manera que escombros caían sobre su cabeza y a su alrededor. Al estar frente a lo que quedaba de su antiguo hogar se vio rodeada de gente que luchaba por salir de sus viviendas. Miraba alrededor, solo había devastación.

- ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! –una voz conocida la hizo voltear a sus espaldas.

- Ino… –susurro y la abrazo en cuanto la tuvo a su alcance– ¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunto mientras la inspeccionaba de pies a cabeza.

- Si, estoy Temari esta bien, pero Hinata tiene varias lesiones.

- Tenemos que hacer algo –Sakura se torno pensativa– Hay que llevarla a la farmacia que esta aquí cerca.

Ino tomo de la mano a su amiga y la llevo a donde estaban las otras dos chicas esperando. No tardaron mucho, pero si más de lo que hubieran imaginado debido a los escombros en el lugar. El lugar donde vivieron toda su infancia y se hicieron amigas, ahora eran solo ruinas.

- Sakura, Ino –grito una rubia de coletas levantando la mano tan alto como pudo– Ya están aquí Hinata, Sakura está bien.

- Fuimos afortunadas, las cuatro estamos bien, ahora solo hace falta saber si Tenten se encuentra bien –contesto un tanto preocupada Hinata.

- ¡Hinata! –Sakura abrazo a su amiga que se encontraba recostada en lo que parecía un pedazo de muro– ¿Dónde te duele?

La pelinegra solo sintió como su amiga le levantaba el flequillo y tomaba su cabeza entre sus manos mientras revisaba todo lo visible. Una risilla escapo de la boca de Hinata.

- Si Sakura, estoy bien y veo que tu también.

- Kami, cuando desperté pensé que estaba loca o que lo que comí anoche me había hecho daño. Fue un despertar de locos –dijo la pelirrosa tomándose la cabeza.

- Platiquemos después, tenemos que curar las heridas de Hinata cuanto antes –interrumpió Ino que, con ayuda de Temari levantaron a la pelinegra.

Las cuatro amigas caminaron por las calles abarrotadas de gente, todo era confusión y caos. Había heridos por todos lados. Para su fortuna solo tuvieron que atravesar un par de calles para llegar hasta la farmacia que tan bien conocían.

- ¡Oh, por kami niñas! ¿Se encuentran bien? –pregunto un muy preocupado hombre de edad avanzada, pero de suma fuerza vital y una abundante cabellera blanca adornaba su cabeza.

- Si gracias señor –respondió inmediatamente Sakura – Pero Hinata sufrió algunos golpes y heridas no tan graves.

- Veamos –se acerco a la pelinegra y le reviso la cabeza, donde un hilillo de sangre le corría– ¿Te duele la cabeza?

- Si un poco –se quejo Hinata.

- ¿Dónde más te lastimaste?

La pelirrosa inmediatamente se acerco y descubrió el brazo izquierdo, que se encontraba vendado– Aquí señor, tiene muchos raspones y cortadas un poco profundas –apunto la chica.

- Hicieron bien en cubrir la herida –le regalo una cariñosa sonrisa a la ojijade a su lado– Ahora desinfectemos la herida y pongamos una antiséptico para luego cubrirla de nuevo.

- Gracias –pronuncio tímidamente la pelinegra.

Las chicas se acomodaron en el suelo a esperar a que el hombre ayudara a su amiga. En silencio esperaban. ¿Qué podían decirse? Ninguna tenía fuerzas para hablar. Estabas cansadas y asustadas, estaban solas. En ese momento sus cabezas no podían pensar.

De repente, Sakura levanto la mirada y pudo ver a otra de sus amigas, Tenten paso justo frente a ellas. Tan rápido como pudo, se levanto y corrió a la calle. Miro a la izquierda, a la derecha y nada. Su otra amiga había desaparecido entre la multitud, ¿o acaso, había sido una ilusión?

- Listo –anuncio la voz del viejo – Con esto bastara, afortunadamente tus heridas no eran graves y la atención de Sakura ayudo.

- Gracias señor –hablo la nombrada con una triste sonrisa y haciendo ademán de retirarse, siendo seguida por sus amigas.

- Espera Sakura –la detuvo el hombre– Llévense esto, por si lo necesitan –dijo extendiéndole un botiquín medico y algunas otras medicinas.

- No podríamos –la que hablo ahora fue Temari, quien se veía sumamente apenada– No tenemos con qué pagarle.

- ¿Y quién les ha pedido dinero?

- Solo por esta vez, pero luego veremos cómo pagárselo –le sonrió cómplice Ino tomando las cosas y guardándolas en una mochila.

- Cuídense –las despidió el viejo desde la entrada de su local hasta que se perdieron de su vista.

Las cuatro chicas siguieron caminando, tratando de permanecer siempre juntas. Temari pudo ver una tienda que exhibía una gran diversidad de cosas. El resto de las amigas la siguieron y echaron un vistazo. Tomaron cosas que pensaron les ayudarían a "defenderse" de los contratiempos que se les pudieran presentar.

Al intentar salir, una chica se atravesó en su camino.

- Si quieren llevar eso tendrán que dar algo a cambio.

Entre todas intercambiaron miradas.

Hinata busco algo en su bolso– ¿Aceptarías esto? –pregunto mostrándole un frasco con un par de mariposas azules– Las atrape ayer en el parque.

La chica analizo el ofrecimiento y tomo el frasco para verlas mejor– Mmm, no basta.

- ¿Qué dices de esto? –Ino sacaba un hermoso abrigo a cuadros, blanco y negro, de su mochila.

- Eso está mejor –tomo la prenda y se hizo a un lado, permitiéndoles el paso.

- Ino… ese abrigo… es tu favorito –se acerco Sakura a su amiga.

- Después puedo comprar otro más bonito –la rubia sonrió amargamente.

Sakura negó con la cabeza y los ojos cerrados, su amiga era sumamente celosa de su ropa y deshacerse así de ella, debía ser muy difícil. Pero cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos, sus amigas no estaban a su lado.

Desesperadamente comenzó a correr buscándolas, las calles ya no se encontraban tan llenas como antes. La soledad le calo hasta los huesos y el miedo invadió su alma.

De repente, un vehículo se le acerco y una voz varonil grito desesperadamente. Ella giro su rostro y vio como un hombre descendía del automóvil y corría en su dirección. El pánico hizo presa de Sakura. Y por instinto comenzó a correr sin dejar de mirar hacia atrás.

El hombre regreso al vehículo y continúo la persecución. La voz seguía gritando algo que la pelirrosa distinguía como un nombre, pero que ella no reconocía.

Para su alivio, logro divisar una casa bien conocida por ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces se adentro, viendo por encima de su hombro que el hombre volvía a seguirla a pie. El grito, llamándola por otro nombre diferente al suyo, seguía escuchándose desde dentro del auto.

- Señora, señora –hablo sin aliento Sakura al ver a una mujer de edad avanzada, cabello rubio y ojos mieles, la imponente figura giro a verla.

- Vaya, ahora si muestras respeto a mi persona.

- Necesito –el cansancio era evidente en la chica– necesito que me ayude –jalo aire para poder seguir su relato– ese hombre esta siguiéndome y no entiendo porque.

- Escóndete adentro niña –señalo la mujer en dirección a la casa.

La mujer intercepto el paso del hombre, de apariencia madura, cabello castaño y lentes oscuros – Señora, mi amo pide su permiso para entrar y hablar con usted.

- Dígale que puede pasar, lo veo adentro –dijo dando media vuelta y adentrándose a la casa.

Sakura no podía creer lo que oía, se suponía que la ayudaría a salir del problema, no a ayudar al hombre que la perseguía sin razón aparente. Miro por todos lados buscando la manera de escapar. Por el frente ya no era una opción, el hombre de lentes oscuros caminaba detrás de otro hombre de apariencia un tanto peculiar, cabello castaño, barba completa y ojos castaños. Se notaba sumamente agitado y ansioso.

Una idea inundo la cabeza de la chica. Si mal no recordaba, el techo de la casa conectaba con el techo del edificio a un costado. Esa sería su mejor opción para salir de ahí. Se escabullo arrastrándose por el suelo detrás de los sillones. Alcanzo a escuchar que el hombre de cabello largo le ordenaba al otro quedarse afuera. La curiosidad hizo que la pelirrosa se mantuviera un poco más escuchando la conversación.

- Señora, he visto entrar aquí a una joven y le pido de la manera más atenta que me diga dónde está.

- ¿Puedo preguntar porque la busca? ¿Ha hecho algo malo?

- No señora, para nada, pero… -el hombre se vio reacio a contestar.

- Señor por favor sea sincero conmigo, lo he dejado entrar sin siquiera conocerlo y me gustaría conocer sus intenciones.

- La joven que ha entrado… es mi hija.

La rubia frunció el ceño extrañada, al igual que Sakura que se encontraba escondida tras un sofá.

- Lamento decirle esto señor pero, personalmente, conozco a la familia de esta chica y puedo asegurar que usted no es su padre.

El rostro del hombre se lleno de tristeza, la confusión adornaba su mirada– Es verdad, la joven no es mi hija, pero tiene un parecido asombroso con ella. Mi hija falleció hace un par de meses y…

Sakura no se quedo a oír el resto de la conversación y subió por las escaleras hasta el cuarto piso de la residencia. Salió por una ventana y alcanzo el techo de la casa. Miro hacia abajo, un gran abismo se erguía ante sus pies, pero ella no tenía miedo. Camino hasta la orilla de la casa y se dio cuenta que en realidad las edificaciones no estaban conectadas. ¿Ahora como escaparía? Tranquilizo sus nervios y busco otra alternativa, la barda que rodeaba la casa llegaba hasta un balcón del edificio contiguo, esa era su salida.

Se armo de valor y arrastrándose pecho tierra, comenzó su recorrido. Miro hacia abajo y vio al hombre de lentes oscuros peleando con el perro de la casa. El can no paraba de ladrar al intruso de la casa, parecía ser el único aliado de Sakura, o así quiso verlo la pelirrosa. La insistencia en el "ataque" del perro colmo la paciencia del hombre, quien inició a lanzar piedras contra el animal.

Sakura sintió un gran odio hacia el hombre, ¿Cómo se atrevía a herir a un animal indefenso? Si no estuviera a más de veinte metros del suelo, seguro le enseñaba una lección que lo mandaría al hospital por un par de semanas. Pero ahora era más importante su seguridad y terminar de recorrer la tapia.

Para su infortunio, el hombre percibió el movimiento y trato de averiguar quién o qué lo producía. La ojijade se petrifico e intento apegarse lo más que pudo a la construcción. El hombre camino por la orilla de la tapia tratando de ver, aunque esta era mucho más alta que el alcance de su visión. Cuando ella se dio cuenta que no era visible, siguió moviéndose provocando que una trozo de pared golpeara al hombre en la cabeza.

El ruido y el grito hicieron que el hombre que hablaba con la señora de la casa, saliera corriendo para encontrar a su chofer tirado en el suelo y con la cabeza sangrante.

Sakura se levanto y corrió sin temor y sin precaución alguna, salto al techo del otro edificio y descolgándose de balcón en balcón, bajo hasta la calle. Para su mala fortuna el hombre alcanzo a verla y corrió tras de ella. La pelirrosa en su carrera, encontró la puerta abierta de algo que parecía una pequeña plaza comercial, constituida por dos locales en la planta baja. Miro a su izquierda y la pizzería ya había cerrado sus puertas. Miro a su derecha y un consultorio dental se encontraba abierto, tal vez el dueño había olvidado cerrar la puerta. Sin pensarlo dos veces se metió ahí. Pero se detuvo en seco cuando se dio cuenta, que frente al cristal con el anuncio de Servicios Odontológicos, se encontraba el hombre que la perseguía. La ojijade se paralizo por un momento, pensando que la había encontrado. Pero el hombre giro su cabeza para todos lados, buscando a la joven. No había visto por donde se escapado.

Por precaución, Sakura se escondió tras la silla del dentista, abrazándose a sus piernas. El hombre desistió en su búsqueda y se marcho. La pelirrosa espero unos momentos, hasta que su corazón recupero su ritmo normal. Se levanto cuidadosamente de su escondite y salió del consultorio. En la parte trasera de la pizzería pudo ver una fotografía que le estrujo el corazón. Una mujer llevaba en sus manos dos platos de espagueti. A la cabeza de la mesa un hombre le sonreía a la mujer y a su izquierda estaba sentado un pequeño, que también le sonreía a la mujer. Una familia. ¿Qué había pasado con su familia? Sus padres no estaban en casa cuando despertó en medio de esa locura. ¿Dónde estaban sus padres?

Salió de la plaza comercial y atravesó la calle sin darse cuenta. Un autobús toco la bocina, advirtiéndole que estaba a punto de golpearla. Sakura solo vio la luz cada vez más cerca, cada vez más grande…

- Sakura… Sakura… es hora de ir a la escuela.

Una cabellera rosa salió de entre las mantas– ¿Mmm?

- Despierta dormilona –la mujer acaricio las piernas de la chica por encima de las frazadas– Apresúrate, el desayuno ya está casi listo.

- Si, gracias mamá –contesto Sakura tallándose los ojos.

Minutos después bajaba la pelirrosa con su uniforme escolar, tomo su vaso de leche y comió los alimentos preparados por su madre, acompañada de su padre, que leía el periódico. Se levanto de la mesa y de un arrebato emocional abrazo a sus progenitores.

- Gracias, los amo –dijo y salió corriendo de su casa.

Los padres de Sakura se miraron extrañados, pero se sonrieron y continuaron con sus actividades.

La pelirrosa caminaba pensativa, recordaba el sueño como si lo hubiera vivido de verdad.

- Si sigues en las nubes puedes lastimar a alguien –dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Sakura levanto la mirada y se encontró con un par de ojos negros y una sonrisa arrogante– Sasuke-kun.

- Hn –contesto el muchacho quitándole la mochila de las manos.

- Sabes… tuve un sueño muy extraño.

- Te dije que no comieras tanta azúcar anoche.

- Mou, Sasuke-kun, si no era tanta.

- ¿Plátanos fritos con leche condensada y mermelada no es mucha azúcar Sakura?

La pelirrosa se puso un poco pensativa, pero con un toque de diversión– Creo que tienes razón –contesto con una gran sonrisa– ¿Quieres que te cuente mi sueño?

- ¿Tengo opción? –pero a su respuesta recibió un codazo de parte de la chica– Está bien, cuéntamelo.

- Soñé que despertaba en medio de un temblor que sacudía violentamente mi cama… –comenzó a platicar Sakura, mientras Sasuke pasaba un brazo por los hombros de la chica y ponía toda su atención al relato de su novia; mientras hacia una nota mental de no volverla a dejar comer tanta azúcar ya entrada la noche.

.

Si lo se, aun les debo la continuación de Sálvame, pero ya pronto estará lista. Esto me lo saque de la manga después de tener este "sueño". Si lo se, esta fumadísimo, pero les juro que fue lo que soñé el fin de semana pasado, y si, lo que comió Sakura fue lo mismo que comí yo. Aquellos que son mexicanos los conocen como plátanos machos. Para los que son de otro lado, son plátanos grandes con cascara muy dura, los pelas y cortas en pedacitos, los metes en aceite hirviendo y se fríen. Se pueden comer con arroz, con crema y azúcar, con leche condensada (Lechera), esa que viene en lata y sabe muy, muy dulce, mermelada (jalea) y son muy ricos. Claro que cuando los comes en la noche y los combinas con crema, leche condensada y mermelada, son una bomba de azúcar, ^o^, los amo. Pero solo lo hago muy, muy de vez en cuando, de hecho tiene meses que no los comía.

Bien, pues ahora los dejo y ya que en mi trabajo, no estoy tan ocupada, voy a adelantarle a Sálvame.

*****

* * * * *

lllll

**La felicidad no esta en los regalos que recibes,  
sino en el amor que te dan los que te rodean.**

**Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo 2011  
Los quiere mucho,  
Sakura_trc  
**


End file.
